


What the Darkness Wants

by Nelja-in-English (Nelja)



Series: Porn for every Power [10]
Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Do Not Archive, F/M, Horror, Incest, Nightmares, Other, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-07 09:10:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17363171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nelja/pseuds/Nelja-in-English
Summary: Julia has nightmares.





	What the Darkness Wants

**Author's Note:**

  * For [radioqueen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/radioqueen/gifts).



"I have nightmares," Julia says to her therapist.

"What are they about?" the man asks.

"About monsters," she says. "About my father being a monster."

The therapist stays pensive for a while. "You know you're not defined by your father's actions."

"Not this kind of monster," she says. "Actual, supernatural ones."

It seems easier to him. "Your brain is trying to distance itself from the horror of what happened. It's a defense mechanism. When you wake up, try to think of it positively. Your dream was not real. Monsters are not real. The universe is better than your dream. Unless it prevents you from sleeping?"

"That's not what stops me from sleeping," Julia answers, and she changes the subject. Of course, the man doesn't know and will never believe her, thinking she is so damaged. She probably is, but not that way.

* * *

Julia dreams. She doesn't know she's dreaming.

She's visiting her father. He's smiling, telling her all is well. He's lying. Julia wonders if he knows she's lying too. Of course, he knows her very well, but on the other hand, it is ridiculous to imagine she might be happy?

Yes. Yes, it probably is.

The one lightbulb in the room flickers. The guard looks at it, frowns. When it flickers again, he lights his torch. There is no window.

The bulb blows, one last scintillation before dying.

The guard directs his torch at Julia's father. "Don't move!" he shouts. Julia can feel his fear. She feels it too.

The torch goes out.

Julia's father takes her in his arms. They're strong and warm. The only thing warm here when the air seems to cool off second by second.

"I'll protect you," he says. She doesn't ask against what. The guard lets out strangled cries, in terror or pain. She doesn't want to know. 

"Your handcuffs are no longer on," she says.

"Yes. I will be free, my Julia. And I will be with you. You'll follow me, don't you? You'll love me again? I'll keep you safe. I'll give your life purpose. The things in the dark will become your friends."

"You're not my father," Julia says weakly. It's his voice, though, and his smell. She hasn't smelt it from so close for a long time, but she remembers it very well. The thing in the shadow tenderly tousles her hair.

"Are you sure? Your father killed all these people and I killed all these people."

She wishes it was. The guard gurgles and sounds like he's dying. She wishes it was a happy reunion scene. 

"Touch my face," he coaxes. "You'll know it's me."

"You're not," she says. She's almost totally sure. The part of her that thinks it could be true is lying to her, because she doesn't want to feel this terrified.

She still feels his cheeks and eyes under her hands, and of course, he has her father's face.

"You're right. I don't love you like your father and mother did. I love you more. I love you in a better way."

And the thing kisses her in the dark.

She can't help wondering if this is the taste of her father's mouth too.

She closes her eyes and pretends that's the only reason why she's in total obscurity. She doesn't want to see this but she doesn't want the dark night either. She doesn't want any of this.

Her father's voice is booming around her as he bends her over the table. "You will love me and fear me and worship me." Julia's shirt is riding up on her waist, her panties have disappeared. His dick enters her too easily, like she was wet - but she wasn't!

She tries to scream, but the darkness is eating the sound of her voice. She can't move, and even remembering that she hates this is hard. If she liked it, she reasons, then she wouldn't be helpless, she wouldn't be weak, she wouldn't be totally out of control. Maybe even the terror would grip her throat a little less, letting her breathe.

No, no! Even if she can't escape, even if the darkness eats her bit by bit, hating all of this is her only freedom!

Her kisses her neck as he thrusts in her, her arms immobilized behind her back, and he's as strong as Julia's father, she can't do anything, even less when she can't see. Her back hurts and her legs hurts and her head hurts. She wants to kill something and she wants to die. But her cunt only sends her waves of pleasure.

When she wakes up, she remembers that she came and she hates it.

* * *

Of course Julia says nothing to her father, next time she visits him. 

He looks very tired. She wants to ask him if he had bad dreams, but he would understand, he would worry. He’s always loved her very much.

The visit isn't shorter than the previous ones, but it's only because Julia is consciously checking the time. She's afraid of the lightbulb dying, and when she looks in her father's eyes, she thinks he is too.

Maybe he always was and she can only understand it now.

Dreams are not meant to happen in darkness. Dreams are meant to brighten the dark world behind your eyelids, even if it's with the red of blood. It's unfair.

Fortunately this visit was not a nightmare. She's sure of it, once it ends.

* * *

In another dream, she's having a hot bath, and the water suddenly turns black. Her throat heaves a lurch as she tries to stand up, to jump out, but the water sprouts tentacles that hold her back.

Most of the water is still liquid, though, and suddenly ice cold. She can try to fight, she can splash water everywhere, but it only makes her feel more deeply how useless all of this is.

She's pulled under the water, and she suffocates. It's icy inside her lungs, and she thinks she will drown, but she doesn't. And then it's not only water but something solid and spongy going into her mouth, crawling inside her, and this - this could suffocate her.

She tries to cough it out, but it's playing - and at this moment she understands it's alive, and even sentient - playing against her tongue, threatening for more. It's the same thing that immobilized her limbs, that keeps her captive with too many appendages.

Julia's eyes are tightly closed, she wants more than everything not to let this dark water inside her eyes, because she knows it's the way it will go inside her without ever going back. It's the way it reaches her soul. She fights and sometimes she feels like she has her head outside the water, she can breath a lungful of real air, but she's too afraid it’s only waiting for her to look, to slip into her eyes. 

So she can't see anything of this, but she can feel that now the tentacles are pulling her legs apart. They're restraining her body more closely, circling her waist, her neck, her breasts, and there are too many of them. She had imagined, for some reason, a kind of octopus, but there are far more than eight of these things.

The thing enters her cunt and her ass at the same time. She tries to get it out, but can do nothing, can't move, and even pushing against it seems to give it more room to invade her. 

It's probably painful, but all she can feel is the cold. 

It budges inside her, trying to find her weaknesses, experimenting at the things that would make her hurt and scream against the tentacle in her mouth, the things that could please her - those are worse, and they seem to know that, as a steady rhythm is building inside her.

Two of the things enter her ears. Even in her distress, it still feels stupid - why her ears? It's not like it was worse than being fucked.

And then she starts to hear a vibration.

_Mineminemineminemineminemine..._

Is this a very small vibration in all this thing’s body, that she can perceive only in her ears? Is it a thunderous chant around her that she can't hear because her ears are clogged by darkness? She doesn't know, she will never know.

And then it's like a switch has been triggered, and she's fucked hard again, in every one of her holes, and the tentacles are squeezing her waist and her breasts so hard it's painful, and she feels that something changed, but she won't, won't ever open her eyes.

It makes her come - it makes her come even as she's fighting it, fearing to give it another lever on her - and it makes it longer and stronger. She keeps her eyes closed the whole time. It doesn't go out, though? It keeps holding her tight, making her count the seconds in fear, until she wakes up.

She get the bad news that day. Her father is dead. 

She knows what killed him. She has no idea what it looks like, but she knows how it _feels_ and she cries.

* * *

Julia just wanted to talk about her father to someone who wouldn’t tell her than monsters aren’t real.

She tells them too much. She knows that as it happens, but she can't stop. 

She tries harder, though, when she comes to the nightmares. They’re too private, too shameful. 

Fortunately the rules of the Institute are here, on paper, right in front of her. _No dreams_ , it says, and this way she can stop.

She feels good after that. She feels free.

She wonders if the feeling would stay if she destroyed she sheet she wrote on, if no one ever read it. 

She can't bring herself to try.

* * *

Julia dreams. She doesn't know she's dreaming. She's reliving again and again the worst trauma of her childhood. There is an old woman watching over it, and she won't lift a finger to help her.

"I have nightmares," she tells her new therapist, the one she has to explain everything to again, "Where I'm reliving my childhood, especially the day I discovered my father killed people, in detail."

She looks concerned, but Julia waves her hand. "It's not really a problem. I have dreamt worse."

She looks at her with a deep worry in her eyes, this time. It even seems real. Julia thinks this one isn't going to last long.


End file.
